Lost In The World
by Marked Angel
Summary: When 5 people get cot inside the world what will they do? the new age of the .Hackers is here they will be the ones to save the end of the world, they will be the ones to kill the Key Of The Eclipse's Light. there is only new people in this one so I hope
1. Saya

As I watch .hack I think the main character is not only, there was more people that had to go into Nicoma there just had to be, then out of no where I went to sleep for a long time and I dreamed. I dreamed of many things, things I can not remember. But one thing I do remember vaguely is a dream about .hack the end of .hack. There are more people that go into Nicoma there are more secrets there is more crying. There for I decided to write this fic.  
  
~1~  
  
[User 100345675, Untouched Angel's dairy]  
  
Today I got my account on "the world" it's really cool! I won my account threw something I didn't even sign up for; I guess one of my friends did it for me. That's just like them. Hehehe. The character already had the name Untouched Angel and already had the outfit and everything its so cool. My person has short blonde hair like me, and maroon eyes (I don't have that)  
  
I also have a black sorcerer sign on my head then a black mini skirt. My top is weird, it's a zip up like thing that goes up to my chin (like my hair) it's also black with no sleeves. Then to top it all off have these really cool gloves that are like balls, see there's a median size on at the to in-between my shoulder blades and elbows then there's a smaller on under it and the rest is all gloves.  
  
Yeah I know it's tight! But there is a down side, I'm a newbie and I have to get up in the levels fast, before I start slacking off! OH! And my weapons are ok too, their double blades. Well its time to get started on leveling up. Oh by the way I have wings, there white and really pretty.  
  
[End of Untouched Angel's dairy]  
  
"You have now entered the World." A voice came on as Untouched Angel orbed into a world unlike anything anyone has seen. This place seemed calming peaceful, exciting.  
  
Untouched Angel stood there and thought to herself what she should do her first couple of minutes in "the world" should be like. She walked down the stairs then walked over to the river it was as peaceful as the ones in the real world.  
  
Suddenly a man's voice came out from behind her to the left, she turned and looked at him, he was chasing some one. U.A. looked at his info he was a newbie.  
  
The person that he was chasing was a newbie but a girl and had a baby gruntie in her arms. U.A. put out her leg tripping the girl. The baby gruntie feel to the ground along with the girl.  
  
U.A. picked the baby gruntie up "and what do you think your doing? Steeling something that doesn't belong to you. Would you like me to kill you now or wait for later?" she asked with a grin. The girl ran away. The man or boy, male if you don't mind, ran up to her huffing and puffing. His hair was a light blue and his eyes were dark. The outfit was very interesting; it was blue like his eyes. He had a hat that was like a cap but puffier on the top and back. He also had gloves on, they were light blue like his hair, and on the outfit there were light blue stripes on it.  
  
"Is this yours?" she asked putting out the baby.  
  
The male smiled at her. "Yes he is!" he replied, putting his arms out to take the Baby gruntie. U.A. looked around and sat on a step then patted on it, he sat down. "So what's your name?" he asked.  
  
She returned his smile with her own. "I'm Untouched Angel but you can call me Saya. I'm 14, you?" she stood up and looked out at the ever lasting sky.  
  
"I'm Rayo, and I'm 16, it's nice to meet you." He said a shy deep voice.  
  
She put her hands on her knees and looked at him. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm a newbie! I just got here will you be my leveling up buddy?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"This place seems really great, but it all seems like I've been here before..." she was about to say something else but he cut her off.  
  
"You have that same feeling too?" he asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Of cores I do, wasn't this place supposed to be based on something?" she replied laying down and looking at the sky.  
  
He sat next to her, she hadn't noticed it before but his weapon was a giant sword. He laughed a little, "I guess your right."  
  
Suddenly the world flickered. The world stopped for a minute then started back up again. They both looked at each other. They both knew the other saw what happened by the looks on their faces. Saya sat up. Rayo smiled.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He said standing up.  
  
"Your right, its time to start leveling up!" she stood up throwing her arms in the arm as if she was stretching.  
  
Rayo looked at her ass, she wasn't facing him face to face, her panties were showing, and they had writing on them they read. "BadAss" he laughed. She faced him and noticed what he was laughing at, he face got red. She glared at him and clenched her fists. "I need to kill something come on!" she yelled walking away to the orbing gate so they could go to another place.  
  
~1~ 


	2. Unknown Man

AN: FOOK YEA!! I'm getting this done today! and I'm gonna put it up today! YEA! I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FREAKIN STORY!!! YEA BABY! OH YEA, my comp totally got screwed up and everything was eased. SOOOOO That means theres no spell check or grammar. So like I'm really sorry? but plz hand tight, as soon as I get my comp running well, The first thing that I'm gonna do is fix all the bad stuff, k? k.  
  
~2~  
  
~Email~  
  
To: Rayo  
  
Sender: Untouched Angel  
  
Subject: (none)  
  
Message: HEY RAYO!! I HAD A GREAT TIME!! We gained 5 levels in one Area!! XDDD Oh and I know your not a newbie, you're the sun of Balmung. I know this b/c I saw it all over your face. (In The World) You have some of the fechers as he does and I read in the news pappers about your character disign, it said that you look like a Twin blades man, but had a sword like a Heavy blader. So that was a dead give away! I'll see you later though!   
  
  
  
C YA L8ERz!!  
  
~End of Email~  
  
Rayo logged on to 'The World", he was at a newly made server that was a delta mix. No one was permited to be there with out the right keywords.   
  
But still this place was like any old trading station, but this one was in the clouds and it seemed to be night time. No one was there so he thought. He walked over to one of the Shops the A.I. shop keeper, greeted him and asked if he wanted anything. Rayo shock his head no and was back on his way to find his little gruntie friend.   
  
It only took a couple seconds after he was started looking around to find him, when the little thing started to run tords him in joy. Rayo picked him up. "There you are my little gruntie, i missed you" he said givving it a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Suddenly he heard some one logon to this feild. He looked behind him self only to see Untouched Angel, but it didn't look like her, her eyes were sad, and she had new markings like on her arms she had maroon wave marks, but to top it all off, she couldn't acese this feild, it wasn't for her kind.   
  
But none the less, Rayo walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, Saya." he said with a smile.   
  
She turned around and threw her arms around him. "OH RAYO!" she cried out loud, "SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED!! I CAN'T LOGOFF!" she was in tears and when she touched him he could feel her.   
  
"Well you wait here, and I'll go ask my dad about it, he knows alot about that one player from 3 years ago, Suekasa I think his name was." Rayo said trying to calm her down and really wanting to stay there with her and comfort her.   
  
'The World' suddenly had another glitch, it stopped completely. Rayo looked around and saw his gruntie jumping up in the air but it was frozen there. Then he looked over at Saya. She had a dark shadow around her, and in her hand she had a syth. He watched as she didn't move but the shadow get bigger.   
  
Once it stopped growing he started to hear a sound, like a "ding" or the sound to toon insterments with, "Ahh". And the Backround music had changed insed of the normal song with no words, this one had words. "listen my love, to the song of the twilight." it said softly.  
  
A great light came down onto him. That word, twilight.. "NO! NOT ME!" he yelled running away form the light but no matter where he went it fallowed him. The dinging sound got loud and Rayo fell to his knees crying. "not me.. please Aura.."   
  
The moment he said Aura the light got thicker and beet down on him. Then a man came down from it. The dinging sound got louder.   
  
He man smiled, "I'm not Aura..." he kept on smiling not even moving his mouth.   
  
"W-who are you then?" Rayo asked as he turned around to look up at the man but now he wasn't up he was touching Says and whipping her tears.   
  
Rayo watched as the man, who was very tall like his father's character started to glow. "She knows..." was all he said. Then as he kneeled down to Saya he started to glow. He leaned up to her and held her close. she still didn't move. His hair was short and and silver, his eyes looked somewhat purple, But his outfit was so weird. It looked like a T-shirt and pants but made from T-shirt matirle he had no shoes or shocks on but you couldn't see that passed his wings. His wings were guint, and looked beautiful. Hell this man was beautiful.   
  
The man came over to Rayo and touched him in the chest and disapeared.   
  
A great light came from Rayo's chest, and a weapon. A big sword, longer and thicker then the one he already had. He also was able to feel everything around him. The air. The warmth of the light. EVERYTHING.   
  
Rayo looked up at the light, it was so bright. Once he looked back at Saya, the man was gone, he looked back up so that he could see the light, it was gone. He crawled over to Saya and laid her down on his lap.   
  
'The World' started up again.  
  
Saya looked up at him. "He was here?" she asked looking into his eyes.  
  
Rayo nodded, "yes but who is he?" he replied with another question.  
  
Her eyes got wider and sader. "He is... not inmoprtent right now. I need to tell you my REAL name, cause I don't like Saya anymore." her voice lifted with joy as she sat up.   
  
"well," he started "I need to tell you my other name cause I'm starting to not like the name Rayo." he winked at her.  
  
Saya blushed, "umm, my REAL name is, ummm.." He cut her off.  
  
"My REAL name is Ski.." He said being interuped by Saya's laughing.  
  
Saya had her right hand on her chest and the left hand that had the Syth in it was on the grond. "HAHAHAHAHA" She started to laugh so hard that she started to cry.  
  
Ski started to pout. "My father named me."  
  
"M-MY! HAHAHA! MY REAL NAME IS!! HAHAHA! IS!!!! ECLAIR!" She blurted out.   
  
Soon both of them started to talk about their lives out side 'The World'. Ski was living with his mother in the US and his father was living in Japan but slowly making his way home.   
  
Ski went on about what he was like out side of 'The World', and what he did for fun. Like: Go to the mall, and other things that he could do with friends or by him self.   
  
Eclair listened to him as he started to talk about his friends and how they all really didn't get along. He said something about going out to a Teen dance club.   
  
Eclair slapped her hand on his mouth. "SHUT UP! You live in WAYNESBURG?!" Ski covered her mouth before she could say anything else.  
  
He smirked, "Yea, you know how?"   
  
"I know what place your talking about I go there every night I can get out of the house."  
  
The raved on and on about it, but as it got later in the real world they got tired.   
  
"I'm gonna try and loggoff again,," Eclair yawned.   
  
As she yawned again she got up and so did Ski they both walked up the stairs to loggoff. Suddnely Ski grabbed her arm and kissed her on the lips he had his eyes closed but she just stared right at him. As he pulled away she logged off.   
  
Ski smiled. "you can come out now." He said holding on to his sword.   
  
A shadow from behind one of the buildings came closer to him, and a boy with a deep voice spoke soft words, but Ski could still hear them. The boy was WAveMaster, his hair was black and his outfit was gray with black lines all over him.   
  
"You should watch your self around that one, that you should." He went on with a dead look in his eyes. She is not the type of player you want to hang around, that you don't. And yet you have the virus already, that you do. leave this place before its to late or you will not be able to wake up, that you wont." He player said turning a sad face in to a smile. "Naw, just kidding man. Dude, hook me up with that Beautiy, I wounder if she's got any real pics of her."  
  
"Luke, don't scare me like that you british fag!" Ski laughed.   
  
The two boys started to punch at each other.   
  
"So you gonna give me that girl's numbers?" Luke asked in a joking way.  
  
Ski rolled his eyes and salutted Luke and logged off.  
  
Luke got a mad pout on his face, "YEA WELL YOU'RE A GREAT FRIEND TOO!" He yelled.  
  
~2~  
  
BBL!! Want to see more of these guys? I know I do! LOL and ummmm, Yea all these ppl are beautiful, like the guys are cute as hell, and umm Eclair is too. 


	3. Night Girl

Yo, THIS is Me. Yea, neways, I'm working again on this story I kinda like it, but I think I could do much much better. So like I said before just hold tight and I'll make everything right. k? k. ON WITH THE FUCKED UP TALE ABOUT UNTOUCHED ANGeL AND HER HOT GUY PLAYER BUDIES.  
  
~3~  
  
[Real World]  
  
Ski looked around as he sat at the dance club Eclair had said she went to every night. He had remembered her saying that she came every night she could, but if that was true he did not know. Ski sat back in his seet and kept on looking around as his friend Luke was dancing with twonly girls.   
  
It was around 12:30 AM and it was dark as hell in that club but there were lights every where flashing, swirling around. Ski got up and grabbed his coat from beind the chair he was sitting on and got ready to leave.  
  
But as soon as he was walking to the door he heard a yell. "HEY!!" A fermiller voice screamed. He looked back and saw his friend Luke hitting on a girl that didn't seem to be liking it. He walked up to the girl and pulled her away from Luke.  
  
"Hey unless you want to hang with him I tihnk you should stick with me." he said looking over the girl's shoulder at his friend that looked pissed.  
  
Ski drug the girl off to the other side of the room and she looked at him in a funny way. "do I know you?" she asked Ski.  
  
He looked into her eyes, she was gorgeous.her hair was cut short, to the chin and it was perfectly dark brown. Her body was beautifuly shapped, she had big boobs too, but her eyes looked so fermiller, although he had never seen eyes like that the were the deepiest blue he'd ever seen.  
  
"Not that I know of..." she said as Ski's body took over him.  
  
He put his hands on her hips as she started to move them from side to side. Ski moved closer to her and danced along side her as the music beeted into them. He pushed his body against her's and she pushed her's against his.   
  
"I know I know you from some where." she said softly in to his ear.  
  
He put his mouth next to her ear. "Yes, I feel the same way.."  
  
As the music beeted into them more then before she grabbed his hands and smiled. "I know you!" she said as she stoped him and her self from dancing. "You're Ski!" she said walking away with that smile still on her face.  
  
Ski walked after her slowly. "How do you know?" He asked caughting up to her.  
  
She just kept on smiling.  
  
"Well who are you, then?" he asked in more of a demande  
  
The girl would not to smiling at him but then she leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you in 'The World'......" she said running out of the club.   
  
Ski stood there in stock as he touched his cheek he ran after her only to see that she was gone. The night was still young and it was still very dark out. Ski saw a empty can and kicked it as he walked home in the darkness so confused.  
  
~3~  
  
YEAH!! END OF CHAPTER 3!!! YEAH SHORT I KNOW!! BUT THATS HOW I WANTED IT! HAHAHAHAHA 


End file.
